Justo a tiempo
by Yarytax
Summary: Jensen esta de cumpleaños y por escuchar sin querer una llamada telefonica piensa que Jared querra cortar con él. Jared por otro lado hace lo que puede por que Jensen le perdone. Feliz cumpleaños Jensen :3 One-shot Padackles


Jared suspiró antes de sobar un poco su tabique, mañana Jensen estaba de cumpleaños y debía celebrarlo como se debe, debía tener en cuenta que no iban a hacer mucho –solo pensaba una reunión a comer con la familia y luego la noche para ellos –claro, todo sería fácil si Jensen no se hubiera molestado, sino hubiera tomado sus conversación con el amigo de Megan –que le estaba ayudando con un restaurant para poder pedirle matrimonio a Jensen –y hubiera pensado que le engañaba. Cualquier persona lo pensaría después de escuchar "Has sido lo más importante para mi este tiempo, créeme cuando te digo que te amo y que me quiero casar contigo" por teléfono mientras piensas que el amor de tu vida en realidad ha tenido un amorío con otro y piensas que te lo dirá para que sea la guinda del pastel en uno de los momentos más importantes de tu vida.

No le gustaba la idea de estar peleados, no le gustaba el hecho de que Jensen no le dejara disculparse y ni siquiera le quisiera abrir la puerta del cuarto, no le gustaba el hecho de que sabía que mañana cuando amaneciera solo se hablaría cuando tuvieran la comida –que estaba programada igual que todos los años –y que Jensen intentaría sonar y aparentar normalidad entre ellos, que luego, cuando debieran llegar a casa posiblemente te deje en ella y el salga porque no quiere escuchar las palabras que le vas a decir, porque no quiere escuchar cómo le rompes el corazón, porque no quiere entender que en realidad si lo amas, no quiere escucharte pedirle disculpas porque todo lo que dijiste por teléfono era para escribirlo en una carta, porque tu hermana pequeña pensaba hacer un video para presentar en la cena cuando ambas familias llegaran de forma sorpresiva y así el poder pedir matrimonio sin problemas, pero no, nada de esa jodida cosa estaba pasando, simplemente había cerrado la puerta con llave y le había dejado en el pasillo, sin almohada, sin tapas y por sobre todo sin él con quien poder compartir la noche.

-Jensen…por favor-golpeó la puerta-solo déjame arreglar las cosas, lo que escuchaste…-

-Solo vete Jared, no quiero hablar contigo ahora y si vuelves dejare a los perros sueltos en la calle a ver si te entretienes logrando entrarlos-

-Descansa, te amo-

No valía la pena seguir cabreando a Jensen, no valía la pena siquiera quedarse allí esperando que abriera la puerta porque no lo iba a hacer, tampoco es como si le quedara de todos modos otra alternativa. A paso resignado bajo hasta la sala donde tomo la manta que habían estado ocupando esa tarde y se cubrió con ella, no es que sirviera de mucho pero no quería siquiera moverse del sillón, no quería pensar que por una cosa tan absurda Jensen no quisiera hablarle, si tan solo le dejara explicar las cosas o le gritara para poder calmar todo, pero no –en momentos así odiaba a Dean –prefería simplemente optar la forma de Dean, actuar como él, frío y sin mostrar mucho sus sentimientos, sabía que posiblemente mañana cuando fueran a rodar en la mañana estaría en plan Dean hasta llegar a la casa y ver a sus padres, cuando estos se fueran volvería a estar en plan Dean por un par de días más, ya cuando se cansara posiblemente quisiera hablar pero ya ni siquiera él sabía si querría hacerlo para ese entonces.

No era primera vez que Jensen se refugiaba en su personaje de esa forma pero esta era la que más le dolía a Jared, simplemente no espero que su hermana quisiera hacerle ese detalle y él no espero hasta la noche para hacer los preparativos, fue un embrollo en el cual ambos hicieron las cosas en el momento equivocado; si tan solo pudiera devolver el tiempo, nada de esto estaría pasando, había demorado meses y varias llamadas a su hermana para decidirse cuando iba a ser el mejor momento para preguntarle a Jensen si se quería casar con él. Estaban juntos hace cinco años y en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera habían hablado el tema de casarse, posiblemente era obvio para ambos que uno –o posiblemente los dos –sería quien le pidiera matrimonio al otro cuando fuera el momento adecuado o cuando se sintieran completamente seguro.

-Joder Jensen hace de una pequeña cosa un problema gigante-

Con cuidado subió sus piernas y las doblo contra su pecho para abrazarlas y colocar su cabeza entre ellas, iba a ser una larga noche y lo peor de todo es que mañana iban a hacer un poco de pelea en el set por separado, solo esperaba que Jensen no dejara muy grave a su compañero.

…..

Jensen esperó paciente hasta que Jared se alejó para poder soltar el aire que tenía retino, no era fácil poder discutir con Jared, no era fácil decirle que no a muchas cosas pero lo que en realidad no le iba a ser nunca fácil era que le estaba engañando en sus nariz y después de haberle descubierto le decía que era mentira ¿A caso esos cinco años de relación no servían para nada?, ¿No le tenía la suficiente confianza para decirle que se había enamorado de otro? Pues bien, el no sería quien diera su brazo a torcer primero, mañana era su cumpleaños y lo iba a pasar como lo tenían acordado, con las familias de ambos, actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y cuando ya fuera del día siguiente cortaría a Jared, si el contrario no era capaz de hacerlo lo haría él y así –aunque él sufriera –terminarían con esto de una buena vez.

No tenía cabeza en esos momentos para poder discutirle a gusto asique simplemente hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, se refugió en Dean; no era algo que le enorgulleciera pero era la única forma de estar bien cuando todo aparentaba a que se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento, cuando simplemente ya no le quedaban energías para seguir adelante como ahora, posiblemente Jared tenía razón y era todo un mal entendido –no sería la primera vez que tuvieran uno –pero el asunto es que no podía serlo, el amor con el que Jared dijo esas palabras era el mismo que usaba cuando hablaba con él, cuando quería decirle algo importante y era el mismo que empleaba cuando Sam comenzaba con sus temas de "nenas", además Jared era un muy buen actor, no le costaba nada fingir algo cuando lo necesitara, solo esperaba que mañana fuera capaz de hacerlo sin problemas porque no sabía cómo iba a terminar aquello.

Cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo se relajara completamente hasta que simplemente todo se acabara, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido solo que el despertador de Jared estaba sonando para su lado, lo que significaba que era volver a la realidad, era hora de fingir, era hora de ser Dean Winchester por el resto del día.

Alargó una mano y apago la alarma sin ganas en realidad, no significaba que no quisiera levantarse solo que no quería encontrarse a Jared y esperar los intentos que tenía el contrario por disculparse con él, no quería simplemente tener que ignorarle cada vez con mayor ímpetu cuando en realidad ni siquiera sabía para que se esforzaba tanto sino sería capaz de resistir mucho y terminaría escuchándole de todos modos en menos tiempo del que el mismo pensaba.

Se levantó directo al baño donde se dio una rápida –pero no por eso menos relajante –ducha, se vistió con lo más cómodo que encontró aunque no servía de mucho si después de todo en menos de una hora debería cambiare para interpretar a Dean; una vez listo y conforme con lo que reflejaba el espejo bajo directo a la cocina donde un delicioso aroma a Café inundaba todo, si un desayuno era parte de las disculpas de Jared lo comería en silencio pero no diría ni siquiera gracias, no las merecía por ahora, no mientras el aún estuviera enfadado o mientras aún sintiera que había sido traicionado y no cambiaras sus sentimientos durante el día, grande fue su sorpresa que al llegar a la cocina solo estuviera la cafetera puesta con café justo para él y Jared no estuviera en ningún lado, no lo sentía en la casa pero si a los perros en el patio por lo que descarto el hecho de que los hubiera sacado al patio.

Una nota junto a la cafetera tapada parcialmente con una taza para que no se fuera a ir con la brisa que daba la ventana entre abierta le llamo la atención, ¿Acaso Jared tampoco le iba a hablar?

" _ **Querido Jensen sé que no quieres hablarme y no ocupare esta carta para disculparme porque es algo que debo hacer en persona, subí al cuarto pero estabas dormido asique no quise despertarte, me llamo Eric porque habían un par de escenas que necesitaban mi colaboración más temprano esta mañana asique tuve que irme, el deber me llama, ya saque a los perros, te deje unas tortitas dentro del horno, debes calentarlas un poco pero dudo de que estén frías.**_

 _ **Siempre tuyo Jared.**_

 _ **Pd: Eric dijo que te daba el día libre asique llegare antes de almuerzo, nos vemos, feliz cumpleaños 3."**_

Jensen terminó de leer la carta para guardarla en el bolsillo, nada le podía hacer más feliz que un Jared detallista y por muy enojado que estuviera ese pequeño detalla y muestra de amor –porque entre ellos, estas pequeñas cosas eran sus pequeñas muestras –hacían que sumara puntos para escucharle hoy en la tarde, antes de que llegara su familia a comer. En realidad ahora debería haberle escuchado y no haber armado de algo tan pequeño una cosa gigante pero no podía, su orgullo le decía que no debía escucharlo; había sentido que lo traicionaba de una forma que jamás la había traicionado alguien y eso simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Antes de quisiera poder sentarse con el café en la mano sonó el timbre, Cristo, eran pasadas recién las ocho de la mañana, ¿Quién se podía querer algo a esta hora? Sin ánimo dejó el café sobre la mesa y fue a abrir.

-¿Si?-

-Entrega para el señor Ackles-

-Soy yo- ¿Una entrega para él?, ¿Ahora quién mierda le mandaba cosas?

-Firme aquí-le pidió en lo que iba nuevamente al camión y salía con un oso de peluche grande que mantenía en una mano una rosa y en la otra una caja-Bien-recibió la tablilla-que pase un lindo día-se retiró.

Jensen miró el oso y simplemente pensó que Jared no podía pedirle disculpas de una forma más cursi, no pensaba entrarlo, no pensaba doblegarse ante esa muestra de afecto, no quería que esa fuera la forma en la que Jared cortara con él, no quería pensar que esa iba a ser posiblemente la última vez que podría pensar de Jared como una forma de pareja; aun así no podía dejar el oso afuera y que los perros lo rompieran o peor, que vinieran los vecinos y terminaran reclamando porque estaba obstruyendo cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera con tal de que el oso desapareciera de allí.

-Como pesas-

Con esfuerzo le dejó en la sala y terminó por darle la vuelta, no quería siquiera intentar averiguar que era pero la curiosidad no era algo con lo que pudiera competir.

" _ **Apriétame"**_

Era simple y conciso, tenía la nota pegada a una oreja y despacio la apretó, no podía decir que no estaba nervioso y un poco asustado por el resultado.

 _ **Jensen Ackles, eres el hombre más perfecto que pudo llegar a mi vida, no sabes cuan feliz me siento de poder pasar todos los días junto a ti, de poder abrazarte por las mañanas de poder apreciar como tus ojos cambian de color a medida que vas despertando, como aún dormido me buscas entre las mantas, como has sido capaz de aceptarme con mis problemas y por sobre todo como has sido capaz de hacerme el hombre más feliz de esta vida. Has tenido una idea equivocada y errada con las palabras que escuchaste ayer, la verdad es que Megan me paso a un amigo porque quería escribirte una carta y además ella nos quería hacer un video, no me dejaste explicarte y has hecho que mi noche y mañana sean un infierno, espero que me puedas perdonas por todo lo malo que pasaste y por todas las lágrimas que derramaste, jamás fue mi intención que pasaras eso asique volveré a decirte las palabras de ayer, Has sido lo más importante para mi este tiempo, créeme cuando te digo que te amo y que me quiero casar contigo ¿Aceptas?**_

La grabación se cortó y Jensen no pudo evitar llevar con rapidez las manos a la pequeña caja que estaba pegada a la mano del oso abriéndola para encontrar un sencillo y modesto anillo de compromiso, joder, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio y él se había enojado por puras tonteras. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron hasta dar con la cajita, mojando levemente el anillo que no dudo en sacar y colocar en su mano ¡Joder!

No lo pensó dos veces, simplemente tomo las llaves de su auto y se fue de allí, debía ver a Jared.

….

Jared estaba distraído, no sabía si Jensen había sido capaz de escuchar el peluche y no quería enfrentarle de nuevo, no se sentía valiente como ayer y mucho menos con ganas de arruinarle el día, no tenía ganas siquiera de estar allí pero debía, solo eran unas malditas líneas que no habían quedado bien cuando las revisaron y luego una pelea para la cual ya habían calentado y ensayado un par de veces, era a prueba de fallas.

-¡Acción!-

Concentró su mirada en su adversario, por primera vez era alguien más alto que él y la verdad es que le incomodaba un poco –no por el hecho de sentirse pequeño –más bien por el hecho de que alguien pudiera medir más de dos metros y pudiera moverse sin problema y sin golpearse en la cabeza –al menos no tantas veces como le pasaba a él –era un tío con suerte.

Esquivo el primer golpe y comenzó a retroceder hasta donde se suponía que debía estar la vara de metal con la que cortaría la cabeza de aquel vampiro pero en cambio solo hubo un maldito cable alzado que le hizo caer hacia atrás azotando su cabeza contra el pavimento. ¿A caso la mala suerte le estaba persiguiendo?, todo le daba vueltas y noto como unas manos se aferraron a él intentando hacerle reaccionar pero no podía, la niebla era demasiado tentadora y aunque no quisiera sentía el cuerpo completamente adormecido, no era justo pero esta vez no pudo resistirse.

La cabeza le dolía a horrores cuando despertó, no sabía en donde estaba y cuando intento abrir los ojos tuvo que cerraros con rapidez, había mucha luz frente a él, había cometido un error de principiante y ahora pagaba las consecuencias joder…

-Jared, ¿Puedes oírme?-

Asintió levemente abriendo los ojos de nuevo pero esta vez llevándose una mano para cubrir aunque fuera un poco la luz había en la sala.

-Jensen…-susurró al ver que no era nadie más que el moreno quien se encontraba a su lado y pudo reconocer con rapidez el cuarto como el suyo, estaban solos y la luz afuera estaba comenzando a irse-Joder….-

-Despacio Tigre-le sonrió tomando su mano-me asustaste Jared, cuando llegue Eric estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia para ir contigo al hospital-acarició su cabello-logre intervenir y te atendieron aquí en casa, tuviste suerte de que no sufriste ningún trauma pero te abriste un poco la cabeza asique el doctor dijo que posiblemente estarás mareado por un par de días-

Jared negó levemente ye arrepintió en el mismo momento, no podía pero joder….entre ayer y hoy había arruinado por completo el cumpleaños de Jensen.

-Lo siento-le dijo al fin-lo arruine todo-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De tú cumpleaños, lo arruine, lo siento mucho Jensen, de verdad no quise…-

-Shhh…-le pidió volviendo a acariciar sus cabellos-sí, la verdad es que lo arruinaste pero no todo, fue un lindo gesto lo del oso y Megan me explico lo que querías hacer, lo siento yo en realidad, arruine por completo tu sorpresa en vez de quedarme callado y escucharte-

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?-

-Claro que sí, me hiciste pasar un susto de muerte-se acercó-pero no hay nada de lo que te puedas salvar Jared-sonrió-no escaparas de mi tan fácil-le beso.

Jared no supo que responder asique simplemente correspondió al beso y terminó por acercarlo un poco más, era… lo había echado tanto de menos que simplemente se dejó llevar sin importarle lo que pasara después, sin saber si Jensen había logrado recibir el oso o si había aceptado casarse con él.

-Entonces-se alejó un poco de Jensen-¿Te casaras conmigo?-le preguntó sin siquiera algún anillo pero suponía que de no haberlo querido Jensen lo habría dejado a mano por allí.

-Claro que si-susurró contra sus labios.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?-le preguntó-o mejor dicho escucharme-

-El oso-

-¿El oso?-le miró extrañado-debió haber llegado demasiado temprano, ni siquiera sabía si ibas a estar levantando-

-Llego cuando había terminado de leer tu carta-se rió-iba a hacer una pequeña locura pero aquello me detuvo-le beso castamente-asique no llegó temprano-se alejó hasta solo dejar que sus narices se rozaran-por que llegó como tu llegaste a mi vida, justo a tiempo-


End file.
